exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nara Arakawa
Nara Arakawa is a young girl who became the Malevolence of Renouncement. Story United in Dusk Nara and Kaguya Irving first encountered each other on a boat, the two timid girls bonding and soon becoming inseparable even as the boat was led towards a tragic fate. They were, however, saved by a miracle from Lily Evershire and brought to the Cheshire Isle, in order to find shelter, protecting each other in this new place. When the Cheshire Isle was devoured by the Venatio, Kaguya was captured by Evangelo. Despite the couple's efforts, Evangelo did not release Kaguya until Nara accepted to become one of Angra Mainyu's avatars, a Malevolence. Despite this corruption, Kaguya, with the help of Kilian Byran, managed to salvage Nara's Soul. Together, the two girls proved themselves to be invaluable to the Cheshire as a whole when, under the advice of Abel Dawne, they united in order to drain Angra Mainyu of his powers, Nara drinking his essence and Kaguya serving as a beacon of hope to cleanse and protect her. This allowed the Venatio to end, Nara recovering from said sacrifice by resting alongside Kaguya. The Face of Despair Nara and Kaguya were called to the Venatio, months after this event, in order to serve as opponents in a massive game, using people as pawns in a game reconstructing their pact. Nara accepted her role as an emissary of despair, using dark-aligned Mahou Hogo, or Naryans, to playfully fight against Kaguya's Kagomes, embracing her dark essence. When the board, however, was disrupted, first by Dove's arrival who influenced Kaguya, then by the malicious actions of Amoralitas who sought to seize the Venatio for herself; an angered Nara thus decided to punish her as well as the rebelling Yoruko Kyoka in order to defend her side of the board, but eventually sided with Yoruko upon seeing Amoralitas's actions. This eventually resulted in Yoruko's victory - and a tie between Kaguya and Nara. Appearance Nara is a dark-haired woman with light purple eyes, wearing grey glasses. She is often dressed in white and grey dresses. Her style changes upon embracing the path of a Malevolence, giving her a more impressive build, with a dark aura and tight-fitting dark clothes. Personality At first a meek and silent girl, although quite obsessed about Kaguya, Nara's personality was changed after she was touched by Angra Mainyu. Becoming a vessel of evil, the new Nara showed cruelty and pleasure in others' pain, despite possessing a strange touch of kindness and compassion that turned her predicament to a paradoxical thirst for pain and protection. Nara's relationship with Kaguya defines her - she views Kaguya as both her protector and savior, and the one she enjoys torturing most. In the end, Kaguya's maturity and acceptation allowed the pair to evolve in a dynamic duo, embodying hope and despair without shame, Nara embracing the shadows within and showing traces of confidence she never had before. Powers * Dominance of Despair: Nara's powers allow her great authority over the notion of 'despair', granting her powers close to Angra Mainyu in terms of controlling those corrupted and spreading corruption, as well as stifling it when needed. * Divine Authority: Nara possesses Divine Authority on the Venatio thanks to the influence of Larsimenus. Trivia * Venatio : True Evil centrally features her. * Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso features her as the Goddess of Despair. Trivia * Arakawa means "red river" while Nara is a reference to the buddhist demon Mara. * Her totem animal was revealed to be the barn owl. * She has, in at least one timeline, given birth or contributed to the birth of Uta Arakawa. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Venatio Category:Malevolence